Beauty And The Beast
by Nia Umezawa
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang putri yang tidak mau menikah diusia muda harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Ia diberi waktu untuk saling mengenal sebelum akhirnya menikah. Seharusnya waktu itu digunakan untuk mengenal calon suaminya, bukan orang lain. Atau... makhluk lain./"Pergilah!"/Tidak, Tuan. Bahkan jika tuan mengusir saya sekalipun."/"Aarrrgghh!"/Bad Summary. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty And The Beast**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Nia Umezawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo(s), aneh, gaje, garing abal, dll. Nilai sendiri saja.**

 **Terinspirasi dari kartun Disney, Beauty And The Beast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara yang digelar di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Haruno itu nampak meriah. Banyak kereta kuda yang berjejer rapi di halaman Istana, dan sebagian besar tamunya adalah laki-laki. Ternyata kerajaan ini sedang mengadakan sebuah acara untuk menemukan seseorang yang cocok bersanding dengan putri dari kerajaan tersebut.

Haruno Sakura adalah nama sang putri kerajaan tersebut. Ia belum memiliki laki-laki yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Alasan mengapa ia belum memiliki pasangan yang cocok bukanlah dari penampilannya. Jika melihat penampilannya, Haruno Sakura sangatlah cantik dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang indah sekaligus meneduhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, rambut berwarna merah muda panjang sepunggung, dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia juga dikenal sebagi orang yang baik hati, ramah, murah senyum dan cerdas. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi incaran semua laki-laki.

Lantas, mengapa sang putri cantik ini belum memiliki pendamping? Jawabannya adalah karena sang putri belum siap menjadi seorang istri, dan usianya juga tergolong masih muda. Ia baru berusia dua puluh tahun. Ia beralasan tidak mau menikah di usia dua puluh tahun, targetnya adalah menikah di usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Usia yang cukup matang menurut Sang Putri.

Namun hal itu dianggap terlalu tua untuk usia seorang putri menikah oleh orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, Sakura terjebak disebuah acara konyol-menurutnya-seperti ini. Acara pencarian jodoh yang tepat untuk Sakura. Dan acara ini adalah ide dari sang kakak tercintanya, Haruno Sasori. Ingin rasanya Sakura mencakar wajah bayi sang kakak hingga hancur. Tapi sayang jika wajah imut sang kakak jadi rusak.

Alhasil, sedari tadi ia hanya menatap tajam kearah sang pangeran yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Sasori.

Sakura mencibir. "Ini adalah ulahmu, Nii-sama." Desisnya.

"Hm? Kenapa ini ulahku?" Tanya Sasori bingung.

"Jika saja acara konyol ini tidak kau usulkan, mungkin saja aku tidak akan terjebak di sini. Bersama dengan banyak pria yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal."

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Ini adalah hal yang tepat, Sakura. Lihatlah, bahkan di usiamu sekarang kau belum mempunyai pasangan."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak tertarik, Nii-sama. Yah, setidaknya belum. Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan buku-bukuku sebelum aku menjadi seorang istri yang setiap hari akan mengurus kepentingan suami dan anak-anaknya." Jawab Sakura. "Lagipula, menikah di usia dua puluh itu terlalu muda untukku, Nii-sama. Dan aku juga belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukku."

Walaupun seorang Putri, Sakura lebih tertarik dengan buku dan berlatih senjata atau beraktivitas di luar istana daripada berdandan dan sebagainya layaknya seorang Putri pada umumnya. Sakura terkesan tomboy. Ia malah tidak suka berdandan dan memakai gaun, ia lebih suka memakai celana dan bertingkah layaknya laki-laki. Ceroboh, mudah marah blak-blakan dan sedikit kasar.

"Tapi-"

"Oh, Sakura-hime. Kau nampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun yang indah itu." Kata seseorang yang tanpa sengaja memotong ucapan Sasori. Orang itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang menggelikan sambil berlutut di depan Sakura. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sakura merasa aneh dengan orang tersebut. Apalagi orang itu memiliki mata hitam bulat agak besar dan rambut yang mirip mangkok, alisnya juga tebal.

"Sakura-chan! Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada yang keras.

"E-eh?!" Sakura gelagapan melihat tingkah orang tersebut. Dia adalah Rock Lee, saudara Maighty Guy. Orang yang sejak dulu tergila-gila dengan Sakura, namun selalu Sakura hiraukan karena tingkah dan penampilannya yang aneh. "A-aku..."

"Kumohon, Sakura-hime..."

Sakura malu sekaligus kebingungan menghadapinya. Pasalnya, ia dan Lee sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingin memukul dan menendang Lee sekarang juga.

"Ta-tapi maaf, Lee-san. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura sopan.

Mimik wajah bingung pun kentara di wajah Lee. "Kenapa, wahai pujaan hatiku? Apakah aku kurang menarik?" Tanya Lee sambil berdiri.

Sakura tambah malu dan kebingungan. "E-etto... tidak kok, Lee-san. Kau sudah menarik malam ini, tapi... m-maaf, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

"Sakura-chan.." Kata Mebuki lembut. Sakura menoleh kearah Ibunya. "Tak ada salahnya jika kau menerima tawaran dari Lee-san untuk berdansa. Kau juga belum berdansa sejak tadi, Nak."

Ketika Sakura hendak berbicara, ucapannya terpotong begitu saja oleh Lee.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak Yang Mulia! Saya merasa terhormat karena menjadi pasangan dansa pujaan hati saya yang pertama kalinya! Yosh!" Kata Lee dengan semangat.

Mebuki dan Kizashi tersenyum ganjil, Sasori sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya, sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Sakura sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Lee dengan tenaga supernya atau membenturkan wajahnya ke tembok.

"Kalau begitu!" Lee dengan tiba-tiba memegang tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terperanjat kaget. "Yosh! Ayo kita berdansa sekarang, Hime!" Ucap Lee kelewat semangat.

Sakura harus pasrah ketika ia diseret oleh Lee begitu saja menuju lantai aula untuk berdansa dengan yang lainnya. Di dalam hati ia begitu mengutuk kakaknya itu.

 _'Kami-sama... ini benar-benar... SHANNAROOO! AWAS KAU sASORI NO BAKAAAA!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!"

"Ada apa, Lee-san?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Lee yang tiba-tiba saja merintih kesakitan.

Lee dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hime. Aku hanya-ugh!"

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus berdansa.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hime. Kau tenang saja." Kata Lee sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya juga berubah menjadi merah dan jika dilihat lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, baiklah. Kupikir kau kenapa." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura memperhatikan Lee yang nampaknya sedang menahan rasa sakit itu. Jika dilihat lagi, Sakura bukan tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai. Dia memang menginjak kaki Lee dengan sepatu hak tingginya dengan sengaja. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu mahir berdansa, cenderung tidak bisa malah. Maka dari itu ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Lee dengan menginjak kakinya.

Kejam? Sayangnya Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"S-sakura-chan," Panggil Lee.

"Hm?" Respon Sakura tanpa menghentikan gerakan dansanya walaupun ia merasa Lee menginginkan untuk berhenti.

"Ugh! B-bolehkah aku i-izin ke be-belakang?" Tanya Lee agak tergagap.

"Oh, tentu saja." Sakura berhenti berdansa dan menatap kearah Lee.

Lee meringis. "T-tapi apa bisa k-kau turunkan k-kakimu d-dari k-kaki ku?" Pinta Lee.

Sakura tersadar dan segera melihat kebawah, di mana kakinya sedang menginjak kaki Lee. Segera saja Sakura menjauhkan kakinya dari kaki Lee dan membuat Lee mengusap kakinya.

"O-oh, m-maafkan aku Lee-san. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura menyesal.

Dengan cepat Lee menggeleng sambil berdiri dengan tegak. "Ini bukan salahmu, Hime! Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh kehormatan kau mengkhawatirkanku!" Ucap Lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, Lee-san. Anda begitu baik hati," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit!"

Sakura memperhatikan langkah Lee yang nampak terpincang-pincang itu. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap geli kearah Lee. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh tertawa di sini, itu akan memalukan keluarga dan kerajaannya.

Kemudian Sakura berjalan kembali menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan anggun di sana.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura menatap kearah Sasori sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kurasa sudah selesai. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau menginjak kaki Lee dengan sengaja?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya."

Sasori mendengus. "Pantas saja."

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menindih kaki kanannya dengan kaki kirinya, kemudian menjadikan telapak tangan kanannya sebagai penopang dagunya. Ia menatap lurus kearah orang-orang-terutama laki-laki- yang berada di bawah tanpa minat.

"Haahh... Membosankan saja." Gumam Sakura. tiba-tiba _emerald_ nya melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Di sana terdapat dua orang gadis yang berbeda penampilannya sedang memasuki aula dengan anggunnya. Sakura langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Okaa-sama, bolehkah aku menyambut Ino dan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura kepada Mebuki.

Mebuki menoleh dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Karena sebentar lagi acara inti akan di mulai." Pesan Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Terimakasih, Okaa-sama!" ia pun segera turun kebawah dan menghampiri Ino juga Hinata.

"Ino! Hinata!" Panggilnya.

Gadis-gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh kearah Sakura. senyuman mereka merekah ketika melihat Sakura sedang melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berdua menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian datang terlambat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami harus berdandan dengan bagus, makanya kita agak terlambat." Jawab Ino. "Lagipula acara intinya belum dimulai, 'kan?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Yeah, belum."

"A-ano... kau malam ini cantik s-sekali, Sakura-chan." Puji Hinata.

Wajah Sakura merona. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Penampilanmu malam ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan penampilanmu sehari-hari." Kata Ino.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Kau n-nampak lebih anggun dan cantik," Lanjut Hinata. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pujian dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti dipaksa mati-matian oleh Mebuki-baasama untuk memakai gaun dan menghadiri pesta ini." Tebak Ino. "Benarkan?"

Sakura mengangguk malas. "Ya."

Tawa Ino meledak dan membuat kesan anggunnya tadi hilang. Untung saja mereka sekarang berada agak jauh dari keramaian sehingga tidak ada yang tau.

Sedangkan Sakura merengut kesal. "Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Ppfftt... hahahahaha!"

"Ino-buta!"

"Hahahaha... i-iya deh, maaf." Kata Ino sambil meredakan tawanya. "Kurasa acara ini cocok untukmu, Jidat."

Sakura mendelik. "Apanya yang cocok?"

Ino berdehem. "Acara pencarian jodoh ini memang cocok untukmu. Lihatlah, bahkan kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih satu pun. Setidaknya dengan acara ini kau bisa menemukan jodohmu." Jelas Ino.

"I-iya benar. S-setidaknya ada kemajuan u-untukmu, Sakura-chan. W-walau bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang p-putri y-yang harus segera menikah, t-tidak baik menikah terlalu tua." Kata Hinata.

Sakura mendengus kasar dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Ya ya ya, aku tau. Tapi kalian juga belum menikah, 'kan? Bahkan diantara kita bertiga, yang paling muda adalah aku. Seharusnya aku menikah setelah kalian menikah, 'kan?" Sakura beralibi.

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Tapi setidaknya kami telah bertunangan, yang berarti sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Tukas Ino. "Sedangkan kau? Punya kekasih juga tidak. Jangan sampai orang-orang mengira seorang Haruno Sakura, putri Haruno yang cantik dan baik juga cerdas ini tidak normal." Tambah Ino.

Sakura melotot. "Apa kau bilang? Aku normal tau!"

"Tapi kami belum pernah melihatmu memiliki kekasih, bahkan kau juga terlihat tidak menyukai siapapun." Balas Ino.

"Mereka semua tidak ada yang cocok denganku, Ino. Aku pasti akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Hanya saja tidak sekarang, usiaku belum cukup."

Hinata hanya diam melihat pertengkaran kecil sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Pertengkaran kecil? Ya, karena jangan kalian anggap pertengkaran tadi adalah serius. Mereka hanya bercanda saja. Makanya Hinata hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai, dan semuanya juga telah kembali ke kerajaannya masing-masing dengan tangan kosong karena Sang Putri menolak mereka semua. Bahkan Lee sampai menangis histeris sampai-sampai harus dibawa pulang paksa oleh pamannya, Guy.

Karena itulah, Sang Putri, Haruno Sakura harus di sidang oleh Raja dan Ratu di kamarnya. Karena secara tidak langsung membuat semuanya repot.

"Sakura, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Semua pangeran dan kaum bangsawan kau tolak. Sebenarnya aku mau apa, hah?" Tanya Kizashi dengan tajam kearah Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah di usia yang muda, Otou-sama." Jawab Sakura. "Aku ingin menikah di usiaku yang ke dua puluh tiga."

"Tapi itu usia yang terlalu tua untuk seorang putri menikah."

"Aku tetap ingin menikah di usia dua puluh tiga." Kata Sakura ngotot.

"Setidaknya kau memilih satu diantara mereka, Sakura. Tak apa jika kau tidak mau menikah di usia sekarang, mungkin bisa kita undur hingga usiamu sampai dua puluh satu tahun."

"Tidak, Okaa-sama! Itu sama saja dengan menikah di usia dua puluh tahun. Aku tetap tidak mau."

Suasana di kamar sang Putri mulai tegang. Hingga tidak ada yang mau bicara. Tiba-tiba saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu, Raja berhenti namun tidak menoleh.

"Jika itu maumu, Sakura. Secara tidak sengaja kau telah mempermalukan mereka semua yang hadir di sini. Terpaksa Otou-sama akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sabaku No Gaara. Mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka."

BLAM

Sakura melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sabaku No Gaara?

Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya, bahkan ia berbicara sepatah katapun dengannya saat ada pertemuan antar kerajaan pun tidak. Lagipula, Sakura yakin jika Gaara itu orang yang dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara juga sulit untuk di dekati. Walaupun Gaara itu pemuda yang cerdas, bertanggung jawab dan seorang pangeran muda sekali pun. Jelas dia tidak mau, karena tipikal laki-lakinya berkebalikan dengan Gaara.

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata Sakura turun. Ia menangis di pelukan Ibunya.

"Okaa-sama... aku tidak mau dengannya, aku tidak mau." Kata Sakura disela tangisnya.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Nak, kau dengar 'kan, apa yang dikatakan ayahmu? Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau kau harus tetap menikah dengannya." Kata Mebuki lembut.

Tangis Sakura semakin kencang saja. "Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Nak, seandainya saja kau menurut dan memilih seseorang di pesta tadi, kau tidak akan seperti ini." kata Mebuki. "Sabaku No Gaara adalah pemuda yang tampan, cerdas dan bertanggung jawab. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau dengannya... aku tidak mencintainya..."

Mebuki menggeleng. "Cinta datang karena terbiasa. Okaa-sama yakin perlahan kau akan mencintainya."

"Kudengar dia pemuda yang dingin. Aku tidak mau,"

"Oh ayolah Sayang, kau belum mengenalnya. Jangan kau dengarkan apa kata orang sebelum kau mengenalnya." Mebuki melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap putrinya itu.

Sakura sesegukan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Nak, kau harus dengarkan kami sekali ini saja. Kami melakukan hal ini untuk masa depanmu." Kata Mebuki lembut.

"Tapi-"

"Kami janji, kami akan menikahkanmu di usia yang kau inginkan, saat kau berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Sambil menunggu, gunakanlah itu untuk saling mengenal." Potong Mebuki yang seolah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putrinya. Sakura diam sambil menatap kearah Ibunya. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk dengan erat tubuh Mebuki dan kembali menangis sejadinya di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai haiii... Nia kembali dengan fic baru yang nggak kalah anehnya nih. Padahal fic yang satu lagi belum selesai =,= Kalau ada saran, komentar atau nilai dipersilahkan saja. Saya berterimakasih sudah mau membacanya, apalagi mau mengkoreksi. Ngasih ide juga nggak apa-apa kok, hehehehe...

Sekian dari saya, maaf jika ada kesalahan atau aneh menurut kalian. Semoga kalian suka...

 **Nia Umezawa, 03 Mei 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty And The Beast**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Nia Umezawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca semuanya. Typo(s), gaje, garing, abal, aneh, lebay dan jelek. Pokoknya nilai sendiri saja ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku siap." Jawab Sakura yang duduk di meja riasnya sambil menatap kearah cermin.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana keluarga Sabaku akan mengunjungi Kerajaan Haruno. Mereka akan menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara, sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka.

Sakura memakai sebuah gaun merah dengan pita kuning dan renda berwarna merah muda pudar. Rambut panjangnya digulung dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang berada di belakang telinga Sakura, rambutnya juga diberi aksesoris khas seorang putri. Wajahnya yang memang putih bersih hanya dipoles bedak tipis, membuatnya menawan saat ini.

Sasori tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun. Kita sambut mereka di bawah."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kakaknya. "Ayo."

"Hei, tersenyumlah." Kata Sasori.

Sakura melirik sebentar kearah kakaknya lalu tersenyum paksa. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Ya, terserah kau saja." Kata Sasori sambil menggandeng adiknya menuju ke bawah. "Tapi ingat, Sakura. Kau harus bersikap anggun dan jangan-"

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti Nii-sama." Potong Sakura. "Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau tenang saja." Lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasori.

Sasori hanya mengangguk saja. Ia tau jika Sakura menerima perjodohan ini hanya setengah hati saja. Sasori sangat tau sifat adiknya seperti apa, dan ia percaya kepada Sakura.

Di depan sudah ada Raja Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang berada di bawah tangga pintu masuk utama, ditambah dengan petinggi Kerajaan dan beberapa pelayan juga prajurit. Sakura turun dan berdiri di samping ibunya dengan diam, begitu juga dengan Sasori yang langsung berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Kereta Kerajaan Sabaku telah memasuki gerbang. Mebuki tersenyum sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Percayalah," Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura hanya menatap kearah ibunya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, Okaa-sama. Semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku percaya."

Mebuki mengangguk dan kembali menatap kedepan, di mana kereta sudah berada di depan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putrimu tumbuh menjadi seorang putri yang cantik dan anggun ya, Kizashi." Ucap Raja Sabaku sambil menatap kearah Sakura.

Kizashi tertawa sebentar. "Tentu saja. Selain itu dia juga sangat cerdas dan baik hati. Putra-putrimu juga nampaknya tumbuh menjadi pangeran dan putri yang berwibawa juga anggun."

Raja Sabaku mengangguk setuju. "Ya, begitulah. Pangeran Sasori juga sama, hanya saja kurasa wajahnya saja yang tidak berubah." Semuanya tertawa di sana, terutama Sakura yang mengerling jahil kepada kakaknya.

Setelah acara penyambutan, sekarang waktunya untuk menghidangkan acara makan malam. Suasana di sana juga nampak hangat ketika mereka saling melempar canda dan tawa.

Sakura kemudian memperhatikan putri sulung keluarga Sabaku, Sabaku No Temari. Ia kenal dengan Temari, dia adalah kekasih anak penasihat Kerajaan, Nara Shikamaru. Ia bertemu denga Temari saat ada pertemuan rutin kerajaan-kerajaan yang kebetulan diadakan di Kerajaan Haruno. Di saat itu juga ia tidak menyangka jika Temari adalah kekasih Shikamaru.

Padahal Shikamaru nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan Temari. Gadis Suna yang merepotkan, begitulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Makanya ia sungguh tidak menyangka.

Perhatian Sakura kemudian beralih ke ujung meja makan. Dia memperhatikan Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara dan makan dengan tenang, seolah tidak tertarik dengan keramaian. Pemuda itu menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan dingin, Sakura sampai bergidik melihatnya.

"Diam-diam memperhatikan, hm?" Bisik Sasori yang berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura sedikit perperanjat. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Hm... tidak ada."

Sakura mencibir sambil kembali makan.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini ya, Mebuki." Kata Sabaku No Kakura, permaisuri Kerajaan Sabaku.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Kau benar, Karura. Sudah lama semenjak kita tidak berbicara seperti ini. Aku jadi rindu suasana Suna dulu."

Karura mengangguk setuju. "Semenjak marga Akasunamu berubah menjadi Haruno dan tinggal di sini, kita jadi jarang berkumpul seperti ini."

Mebuki terkekeh. "Ya. Sebentar lagi Sakura juga akan mengalami apa yang kurasakan dulu. Saat dia merubah marganya menjadi Sabaku dan tinggal jauh dari rumahnya."

Perkataan Mebuki barusan sukses membuat hati Sakura tertohok. Makakan yang sudah berada di depan mulutnya ia letakkan kembali. Entah mengapa suasana di sini berubah menurut Sakura.

"Hmm... sekarang menjadi terbalik, ya. Jika dulu gadis Suna yang menikah dengan pemuda Konoha, sekarang gadis Konoha yang akan menikah dengan pemuda Suna."

Semua kembali tertawa, namun tidak dengan Sakura.

"Ne, Okaa-sama. Apa kau tau? Temari-nee juga akan menikah dengan pemuda Konoha." Celetuk Kankuro.

"Kankuro." Desis Temari pelan.

"Aa? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau tau, sekarang Temari sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Shika-aw!"

Temari menendang dengan kuat kaki Kankuro hingga membuat Kankuro memekik kesakitan. Semua menggeleng akibat kelakukan kakak-beradik itu.

Raja Sabaku berdehem. "Jaga sikap kalian, Temari, Kankuro." Kata Raja Sabaku memperingatkan. Seketika Temari dan Kankuro langsung diam.

"Ne, biarkan saja mereka. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri, jangan bersikap seperti itu." Kata Kizashi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Sasori, Sakura, Gaara, Temari juga Kankuro.

"Kurasa acara makan malamnya sudah selesai. Sasori, ajaklah Temari juga Kankuro ke kamar mereka. Sakura, kau juga sama. Ajaklah Gaara ke kamarnya. Mereka pasti lelah telah melakukan perjalanan jauh." Titah Kizashi.

Mereka semua menurut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara menuju kamar yang telah di sediakan untuk Gaara. Di perjalanan, tak ada yang saling membuka suara. Sakura tau jika Gaara memang pendiam, namun Sakura sepertinya juga tidak berniat membuka suara. Tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan tepatnya.

TAP

"Sabaku-san, di sini kamar anda."

Sakura dan Gaara berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar Gaara selama di sini.

"Kamar saja berada tepat di seberang sana. Jika anda perlu sesuatu, katakan saja pada saya. Saya akan membantu anda." Ucap Sakura ramah.

Gaara melirik sebentar kearah Sakura. Lalu ia membuka pintu kamar tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura dan menutupnya langsung.

Sakura hanya menahan nafasnya sambil menatap kesal ke pintu yang sudah tertutup. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang seperti itu. Baru bertemu saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan nantinya? Bisa-bisa Sakura kehilangan kendali dan salah-salah memukul Gaara.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan kamar Gaara dengan perasaan kesal. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu pelan sampai di kamarnya. Saat tiba di kamarnya, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya. Ia lelah.

"Huh! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Setidaknya dia berterimakasih kepadaku, bukan mengacuhkanku seperti itu. Apa tidak salah Otou-sama akan menjodohkanku dengannya?" Gerutu Sakura sambil melepas aksesoris di kepalanya.

"Tapi... ah, sudahlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Sakura mengantar Gaara berkeliling istana, sekaligus momen pendekatan mereka. Tapi jika dilihat tak ada momen yang berarti untuk pendekatan bagi mereka. Mereka nampak saling menjaga jarak satu sama lainnya.

"Di sini adalah tempat berlatih para prajurit." Kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kita kebagian sana. Di sana adalah tempat di mana kuda-kuda dirawat dan dijaga dengan baik." Gaara dan Sakura berhenti di depan pintu tempat-tempat para kuda di rawat. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Di sana adalah taman istana. Di sampingnya ada sebuah tempat para hewan yang aku buat khusus di sana,"

"Hn. Untuk apa kau buat?"

"Aku suka hewan, jadi aku membuatnya khusus. Apalagi jika ada hewan yang sedang sakit."

"Hn."

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi, Sabaku-san?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara melirik kearah Sakura. "Mana aku tau. Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?" Kata Gaara datar.

Sakura meringis. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke-"

"Baru kulihat seorang putri kerajaan seperti dirimu." Gaara berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura pergi.

Sakura bengong melihat Gaara yang seenaknya meninggalkannya setelah mencelanya seperti itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat pertanda jika ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan pemuda itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Gaara dan Sakura sebisa mungkin saling menjaga jarak. Momen pendekatan yang dibuat keluarga kedua belah pihak nampaknya sia-sia saja, karena keduanya kompak untuk saling menjaga jarak.

Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk acara perjodohan. Mereka berpikir jika Sakura dan Gaara sudah mulai akrab. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Gaara hanya berpura-pura akrab agara tidak mengecewakan keluarga mereka.

Setelah acara perjodohan dilaksanakan, Sakura dan Gaara di suruh berburu di hutan berdua. Alasannya agar mereka lebih akrab lagi. Alhasil di sinilah mereka berada, di hutan sebelah selatan Konoha.

"Sabaku-"

"Panggil saja aku Gaara."

"Ya, baiklah. Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan acara ini? Maksudku acara perjodohan kita?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara tidak menjawabnya dan terus memacu kudanya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tau jika kita sama-sama menolak perjodohan ini. Kita juga sama-sama terpaksa demi keluarga kita." Lanjut Sakura.

Gaara diam. "Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau tidak mau."

"Ya, jika aku bisa." Gumam Sakura. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, Gaara-san. Aku telah mengecewakan orangtuaku, dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka lagi."

Gaara tidak menyahut sama sekali. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara saat ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan keheningan yang melanda.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang berkuda keluar dari semak-semak dan mengepung Sakura dan Gaara.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Gaara tajam sambil memegang anak panahnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Jadi... kalian adalah pangeran Sabaku dan putri Haruno, ya?" Kata salah seorang diantara mereka. "Betapa beruntungnya kita kali ini."

"Cepat katakan! Kalian siapa dan mau apa kalian!" Kata Sakura waspada.

"Hei, tenanglah Tuan Putri Haruno, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian." Kata salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Lalu apa mau kalian?!"

Mereka diam, kemudian tertawa kembali. Namun salah seorang diantara mereka yang berbadan lebih besar maju dengan kudanya.

"Kami adalah para penguasa di hutan ini, dan kalian telah berani memasuki wilayah kami tanpa izin." Ucap orang tadi.

Sakura menatap tajam kearahnya. "Tapi ini bukan wilayah kalian! Ini adalah wilayah milik Kerajaan."

"Hahahahahaha...! Siapa yang peduli, hm? Kami telah berada di sini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kami juga salah satu pemberontak Kerajaan, Tuan Putri."

"Beraninya kau!" Seru Sakura sambil mengambil anak panah dan memasangkannya di busur.

Orang-orang itu tertawa. Kemudian orang berbadan besar tadi turun dari kudanya dan maju tiga langkah, lalu merentangkan tangannya sambil menatap kearah Sakura.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Tuan Putri? Lakukanlah. Kami tidak akan takut akan hal itu, walau kau seorang Putri." Kata orang itu sambil menantang.

Sakura menarik tali busur dan hendak melepaskannya jika Gaara tidak mencegahnya. Sakura menatap kearah Gaara. "Kenapa kau mencegahku?"

"Hn. Jangan gegabah, kita hanya berdua. Jika kau membunuhnya, anak buahnya tidak akan diam saja." Kata Gaara datar sambil menatap kearah orang tadi. Akhirnya Sakura tidak jadi melepaskan tali busurnya dan tidak jadi memanah orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa. "Rupanya kau cerdas juga ya, Pangeran Sabaku." Ucap orang itu.

"Hn. Katakan apa maumu sekarang." Kata Gaara dingin.

Orang itu nampak menyeringai dan kembali maju satu langkah. Otomatis Sakura dan Gaara bertambah waspada.

"Hmm... baiklah, akan aku katakan. Rupanya kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bercanda." Kata orang itu. "Simpel saja, kami hanya menginginkan barang yang kalian bawa."

"Enak saja! Kami tidak membawa apa-apa! Jika kami membawa barang sekalipun, kami tidak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi... sebagai Pangeran dan Putri kalian pasti memiliki barang berharga, 'kan?" Orang itu kembali menyeringai. "Tak apa jika kalian memang tidak membawa. Serahkan saja Putri Sakura kepada kami,"

Sakura melotot kearah mereka. "Apa-"

"Minggirlah. Jangan membuat pernyataan konyol atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Kata Gaara tajam dan dingin yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Sungguh? Tapi kami hanya menginginkan Putri-"

"Tidak akan aku serahkan tunanganku." Tukas Gaara dengan nada yang lebih tajam dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya kearah Gaara dengan ucapannya barusan. Baru kali ini semenjak mereka bertemu Gaara menampilkan ekspresi membunuh dan nada seperti itu.

"Jadi Putri adalah tunanganmu? Ah... kalian serasi sekali, ya." Ucap orang itu. "Tapi jika kau tidak mau menuruti perintah, maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami."

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak takut."

Sedetik kemudian pertarungan pun terjadi. Dua lawan delapan orang, sangat tidak seimbang. Namun hal itu bisa diatas oleh Sakura dan Gaara walau mereka sedikit kerepotan.

Lama mereka saling bertarung dan membuat Sakura juga Gaara kelelahan. Karena ceroboh atau memang kelelahan, secara tak sengaja Sakura terkena sabetan pedang di lengan kanannya.

"Akh!" Rintihnya. "Sial!"

Gaara yang melihat Sakura terluka langsung menandang lawannya hingga jatuh tersungkur dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. "Y-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat dua orang berlari kearah mereka.

"Gaara-san! Di belakangmu!"

Dengan refleks Gaara melawan mereka berdua. Ditambah beberapa orang lainnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini! Di sini berbahaya untukmu." Titah Gaara.

"Tidak, Gaara. Aku akan membantumu di sini." Tolak Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Ck! Cepat pergi dari sini. Jika kau berada di sini, kau akan menyulitkanku dengan lukamu." Kata Gaara.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, karena lukanya juga cukup parah hingga terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau naiklah keatas kuda dan pulanglah. Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih kearah kudanya dan langsung naik. Ia kemudian memacu kudanya pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan para perampok tadi.

"Hei! Putri Haruno melarikan diri!" Teriak salah seorang diantara mereka yang menyadari jika Sakura melarikan diri.

"Cepat kejar dia!"

Beberapa orang langsung mengejar Sakura dengan kuda mereka.

"Kuso!" Umpat Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus memacu kudanya lebih cepat ketika menyadari jika beberapa orang diantara perampok tadi mengejarnya.

"Jangan lari!"

GEDEBUK GEDEBUK GEDEBUK

Suara lari kuda terdengar bersahutan, seekor kuda dengan penunggang seorang gadis yang dikejar oleh empat kuda berpenunggang empat pria. Jarak kuda Sakura dengan keempat pria tadi semakin pendek saja ketika Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Ketika Sakura menyadari jika di depan ada sebuah jurang, Sakura dengan cepat menarik tali kekang sang kuda, hingga membuat kuda itu meringkik dan menaikkan kaki belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Argh!"

Sakura jatuh tepat di tepi jurang. Saat ia hendak berdiri, kakinya terpeleset dan terjatuh. Sedangkan keempat pria yang mengejar Sakura berhenti dan melihat bagaimana Sakura terjatuh.

"Hei, mari kita lihat dia." Kata salah seorang diantara pria itu.

"Ya, ayo."

Keempat pria tadi langsung turun dan berjalan ketempat di mana Sakura terjatuh tadi. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang bergelantungan menggunakan akar pohon dan berteriak.

"Toloooonggg!" Teriak Sakura sambil mendongak kearah empat pria tadi. "Tolong aku!"

Keempat pria itu terdiam sambil melihat Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini? apa kita tolong dia?" Bisik salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kita tolong saja dia."

"Jangan." Sahut orang lainnya. "Kita biarkan saja dia terjatuh."

"Tapi kasihan dia. Jika akar itu sampai potong, dia akan mati."

"Sudahlah, benar apa kata Nichi. Biarkan saja dia mati, itu akan lebih bagus 'kan? Tak ada untungnya kita menolongnya. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Kita bantu yang lainnya."

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya sebagai sandra."

Keempatnya nampak berpikir. Setelah itu mereka kembali melihat kearah Sakura.

"Hmm... kau benar, Riko. Baiklah, kita selamatkan Putri itu dan menjadikan tawanan."

Sakura yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan mereka merasa tidak terima jika ia akan dijadikan tawanan oleh mereka. Lebih baik mereka tak usah menolong Sakura. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak mau mati. Jurang di sini sangat dalam, dan dia takut ketinggian seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya nantinya? Ia belum siap mati.

"Nah, Putri, pegang tanganku sekarang. Kami akan menolongmu." Ujar salah seorang-yang bernama Nichi-kepada Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tidak mau memegang tangan Nichi. Ia tetap berpengangan pada akar.

"Hei! Cepatlah! Pegang tangannya!" Bentak yang lainnya.

"Tidak akan!" Seru Sakura agak gemetar sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya yang terluka. "Aku tidak mau kalian jadikan tawanan! Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"Kau jangan bercanda, Putri. Aku tau jika kau ketakutan sekarang, maka dari itu pegang tanganku. Kurasa tangan kananmu juga terluka dan tidak akan kuat."

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menunggu Gaara datang menyelamatkanku dari pada kalian yang menyelamatkanku." Seru Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja batu di bawah Sakura jatuh dan membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

"Hahahaahaha! Apa kau yakin akan menunggu Pangeranmu itu datang?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mendecih. Ia tetap tidak mau. Sampai akar yang dipegang Sakura mulai menunjukkan akan segera potong. Tangannya juga sudah sangat sakit, apalagi tangan kanannya.

"T-tolooong! Tolong aku!" Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Haruno! Cepat pegang tanganku bodoh!"

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menunggu Gaa-"

Set!

"KYAAAAA!"

Akar tadi benar-benar potong karena tak kuat menahan tubuh Sakura lebih lama. Alhasil, Sakura benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Keempat orang tadi terperangah dan sangat kaget. Keringat dingin juga nampaknya muncul pada wajah mereka.

"B-bagaimana ini?"

Orang yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura segera berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia mati. Kita pergi dari sini sekarang," Ujarnya sambil naik ke atas kuda. Ketiga orang lainnya menuruti apa kata orang tadi. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi bersama dengan kuda yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata melawan mereka semua sangatlah merepotkan. Tubuh Gaara sudah penuh dengan luka, dan mereka semua sudah mereka bereskan. Sekarang tinggal mencari Sakura.

Sakura?

Dengan cepat Gaara menunggangi kudanya menuju Istana. Siapa tau saja Sakura berhasil. Kemudian Gaara melesat dengan cepat menggunakan kudanya.

"Sakura..."

Di tengah perjalanannya, Gaara mendengar ringkikan kuda. Ia kemudian menarik kekang kudanya sehingga kuda itu berhenti. Setelah itu ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan segera menuju tempat suara ringkikan kuda.

Di sana terdapat kuda putih sedang meringkik di dekat sebuah jurang. Kuda itu milik Sakura. tiba-tiba perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Gaara kemudian berjalan mendekati kuda tersebut.

"Di mana Sakura?" Gumamnya.

Mata jade nya tak sengaja melihat bercak darah. Kakinya kemudian berjalan mengikuti bercak darah itu. Gaara berjongkok.

"Ini darah Sakura,"

Bercak itu mengarah ke jurang. Dengan cepat Gaara berjalan ketepi jurang. Di sana ada sebuah akar yang potong, di tanah dan bebatuan dekat dengan akar itu juga ada bercak darah.

Mungkinkah?

"Sakura!" Teriaknya sambil menatap ke bawah. "Sakura!"

Nihil. Ia terlambat.

"Cih! Kuso!"

Ia segera menaiki kudanya dan memacu dengan cepat menuju Istana. Ia harus segera melapor kepada pihak istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Sebuah teriakan histeris meluncur di bibir Mebuki yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA GAARA-KUN!"

Gaara menunduk. "Tidak, Yang Mulia Mebuki. Saya tidak sedang bercanda." Ucap Gaara tegas.

Air mata Mebuki turun dan membentuk sebuah anak sungai. Ia terduduk lemas. Untung saja ada Karura yang menangkap tubuh Mebuki. Suasana aula menjadi tegang.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Maafkan aku karena aku gagal menjaga Putri Sakura. Aku siap jika akan dihukum akibat perbuatanku, Yang Mulia." Kata Gaara.

Kizashi nampak mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Ia menatap nanar kearah Gaara yang berjongkok itu. Sejak mendengar penuturan dari Gaara, ia diam saja.

Semuanya sedih dan syok. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan mengalami hal seperti itu.

Kizashi menyentuh pundak Gaara dan menyuruh Gaara berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu, Nak. Ini adalah murni kecelakaan." Ucap Kizashi. "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Gaara menatap Kizashi. "Tap-"

"Aku akan memerintahkan para prajurit melakukan pencarian di sana. Aku juga akan memerintahkan mereka untuk segera menangkap para perampok itu. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memimpinnya bersama dengan Sasori. Jika kau ingin ikut, silahkan saja. Kita mulai pencariannya esok pagi." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kizashi keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Wajahnya juga nampak menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Sakura."

Gaara pergi keluar tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Di dalam hatinya, ia bertekad untuk menemukan Sakura. Hidup atau mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya. Nia balik lagi dengan Fic BATB chap 2. Maaf ya jika jelek, lebay dan yang lainnya...

 **cinamoroll :** Makasih ya, udah bilang alurnya bagus. Soal kenapa nggak NejiSaku ya... entahlah *plak!* hehehe.. benar juga, daripada LeeSaku 'kan? :D

 **xxTemporaryGenius :** Terimakasih kembali karena telah menyukai fic nya. Maaf ya, jika terlalu lebay atau nggak jelas.

Buat semuanya, makasih udah mau baca dan nge-fav fic aneh ini. Maaf jika ada typo(s) atau lebay atau apalah apalah. Hehehe.. mohon saran dan komentarnya...

 **Nia Umezawa, 04 Mei 2016**


End file.
